Will to Live
by MetaTyph
Summary: Third part of the saga! Rated T for violence. Duh, it's the hunger games.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_District 1 – Luxury.  
District 2 – Masonry.  
District 3 – Technology.  
District 4 – Fishing.  
District 5 – Power.  
District 6 – Transportation.  
District 7 – Lumber.  
District 8 – Textiles.  
District 9 – Grain.  
District 10 – Livestock.  
District 11 – Agriculture.  
District 12 – Mining.  
District 13 – Nuclear.  
_Snow glanced at his list of districts in Panem, trying to organize the 75th Hunger Games. He thought for a while, took a pen, and then jotted something down on the paper:  
_District 14… _

**A/N.  
**I decided to skip the KH fanfic and go onto Hunger Games! A warning, this fanfic contains PeetaxKatniss shipping, and Gale really is Katniss' cousin. One thing to remember, when Typh and Leaf were still in the BLEACH world, they were 9 and 10. However, 3 years have passed, and now Typh's 13 and Leaf's 12. NOW they're allowed to kill each other in the Games…


	2. The Capture

CHAPTER 1  
**THE CAPTURE  
**_"4815162342 lines of code!"  
-Minecraft_

A streak of darkness opened in the sky, making the atmosphere a tad darker. When it disappeared, Typh and Leaf fell down from it.  
"Wh… WHAT!" Typh exclaimed as he realized he was floating high above ground.  
"S… sorry…" Leaf mumbled.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Typh panicked.  
"I… I don't know…" Leaf replied.  
"Here we go again…" Typh grumbled as he and Leaf moved speedily towards the hard ground.

Snow peered from his chamber window, waiting for news of his newly created district; District 14. He has sent a handful of Peacekeepers to collect at least two children in time for the reaping. It's troublesome, yes, but it would mean more killing, more drama, more support. Snow grinned at the idea, happy and proud of himself.  
"President? We have found two children, a boy and a girl." A Peacekeeper blared from Snow's intercom. Snow walked to it and pressed the button.  
"Get them ready for the reaping." Snow ordered.  
"Sir!" The Peacekeeper exclaimed. Snow pressed a button and three beeps followed.

Typh had the weirdest dream… so far. He saw Red standing next to Arceus, the legendary answering to Red's every word. He then barely woke up to see himself on a bed, his body connected with long tubes which both contain medication and held him down. Before he could process the information, something pushed him under the thin layer of consciousness he managed to lean on, and he went back to dreamland.

When he came to the second time, he can see Leaf sitting on a bench, her hat she got from Typh held in a relaxed manner yet firmly, asleep. He remembered about the tubes that held him down before when he realized the tubes were gone. He stood up, feeling no pain even though he seemingly fell from the peak of the atmosphere onto solid asphalt. He approached Leaf and aroused her.  
"Uh-Wha…?" Leaf blabbered as she regained half of her consciousness. "…Oh, you're awake!"  
Typh patted Leaf's head and sat next to her. "Yeah. What IS this place?"  
Leaf shrugged. "Someone told me this place is called Panem. They just saved us from a fall from the top of the atmosphere."  
"How come I feel no pain?" Typh asked. "What kind of medicine do they use?"  
"Morphine." Leaf replied, toying around with her own fingers. "It's a type of drug, not medicine. Apparently they want your own body to repair itself when the subject feels no pain."  
Typh's head spun. "Spare me the details. Why did they save us?" Leaf shrugged.  
A doctor then went into the room through a sliding door concealed from Typh's vision all long. "You are expected at the fields of the Capitol."

"Happy Hunger Games!" Effie Trinket shouted out. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"  
Someone – apparently an official from the Capitol – told Typh about the Capitol, Hunger Games, and reapings. The Capitol of Panem won a rebel war about 75 years ago, bringing 13 districts to their feet. They then formulated something in reminder of the 13 districts' powerlessness, known as the Hunger Games, but also called the Games for short, even if the target is singular. Each district has children's names on a ball, and they are to draw a name of a boy, then a girl. The two children are to kill everyone in the Games, and then each other. However, because of the previous champions from District 12 and the influence of the people of Panem, it has been decided that there can be two victors if they come from the same district. Now, the president, Snow, decided to add a little touch to the Games by adding the 14th district, which consisted of captured children from outside of Panem. Typh and Leaf are such. But because they are the only people in District 14 for now, they are sure to go into the next Games.  
"Now, District 14 tributes!" Effie Trinket exclaimed.  
_Hoo boy… _Typh groaned.

"Now, let's hear it from the mentors of District 14, the last champions of the Games, coming from District 12! The Star-crossed lovers; Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!"  
A podium opened up, and up came a platform. The platform held a velvet sofa with two children on them. They only look a little older than Typh and Leaf. Oh, and the thing about the lovers are kind of correct. As soon as they came in full sight, the first thing they do is kiss each other in a manner not appropriate for description in this rating. Leaf froze on the spot, and Typh went to her back and covered her eyes with a hand whilst looking away. When they finally stopped, they approached Typh and Leaf.  
"Hello." Katniss approached. "We're going to be your mentors for the upcoming games."  
Mentors… Typh was also informed of this. There will be time for training before the Games, and your Mentors are like your guardians for the time. Their main job is to give you advice, but they mostly they keep you alive and arrange what people can give you inside the arena. Oh, and anywhere before that.  
_Yep, this is going just great. _Typh thought without a hint of sarcasm. He really thought this is going to be good.

Just if Typh knew how wrong he was.

**A/N.  
**Meh. I hate to make new characters, so I'll just import everything from District 12. Let Haymitch handle District 12 once more, k? Oh yeah, Quarter Quell… I'll do that here.  
Snow: To commemorate the 75th birthday of Panem, the tributes will be added with two outsiders in the form of District 14, in reminder that the Capitol has power to extend its reach even more than its own city.  
I twisted it, but there you go. Oh, check out my co-op fanfiction account with GrygrFlzr! Our current project is a Harry Potter-Pokémon crossover. The link is in my profiles. NO REBELS, NOT HERE. Naw, I don't want to create another pair of lovebirds. I've got plans for Typh and a certain character…  
Typh: ?  
_+_-=';/_: Hi!  
Typh: …Who was that?  
MetaTyph: The girl I was talking about. If you can break the last code, then this should be relatively easy.  
Typh: I didn't break the last one.  
MetaTyph: Well, go figure.


	3. Capitol

CHAPTER 2  
**CAPITOL  
**_"Thank you. That was very enlightening."  
-Caulder _

Typh and Leaf were shoved into the District 14 train by a pair of Peacekeepers. The train was slower than the other trains, so they left at night and will arrive the next morning. As the door shut, Leaf began to tremble in fear.  
"Don't worry; they're not going to do anything to us." Katniss assured.  
"Ack! Can everybody stop appearing behind me so suddenly?" Typh raged.  
"Whatever." Peeta said, waving Typh's comment away. "So, you guys hungry?"  
Leaf, although knowing the flaw in Peeta's comment, resisted the urge to say that she's not a 'guy'. She can't hold the rumbling in her stomach, though.  
Katniss and Peeta laughed, and soon Typh joined in. Leaf went red.  
"Come on; let's get the cooks to fix you something." Katniss giggled.

After the humongous dinner, which was weirdly extravagant, Typh sat in his chamber and threw a tantrum, throwing pots and mirrors alike. He even managed to make a hole on the floor in the isle. Lots of thoughts spun around his head. How could this happen? Why are they forcing us to kill other people? What right do they have? After a while, he calmed down. He thought that killing the other tributes would be revenge enough. He rolled on his bed and slept.

Typh woke up early the next day. He sat up to see the sun rising up the horizon from the window in his chamber, one of the things he did not make a wreck of. Peeta went in, his eyes on the hole just outside the door.  
"Oh, hey, you're awake-" Peeta started, then looked at Typh's wrecked room. "Whoa! Who invited Godzilla into your room last night?"  
"That was no Godzilla." Typh said with a grunt as he got ready to leave, dodging every piece of broken pottery.  
"Hmm, you got to teach me that." Peeta commented.  
"What? Dodging broken pottery?"  
"No, punching a hole in the ground using bare hands like that."  
"Did I say I used my bare hands?" Typh commented.  
"Well, no. What did you use?" Peeta asked.  
"My bare hands."  
"…"

"Well, let's go meet your prep team." Katniss said. Peeta took Leaf and Katniss got a hold of Typh.  
"Typh…" Leaf mumbled.  
"Don't worry, I know these people. They won't hurt you." Peeta reassured.  
"B… but…" Leaf stuttered.  
"It's okay, Leaf. They won't kill us. Yet." Typh said.  
"…Okay…" Leaf said, and then obediently followed Peeta to her prep room.  
"So, Typh, right?" Katniss confirmed. Typh nodded.  
"I'm meeting my prep team, right? What are they like?" Typh asked.  
"They're really good people." Katniss said. "They were my prep team last year. Their stylist, Cinna, is really talented at making costumes. People couldn't stop talking about it!"  
"Ookay…" Typh reacted, kind of freaked out.  
"They did some pretty painful things, but…" Katniss paused at Typh's expression of horror. "Oh, no. Don't worry. You're so young; I doubt they would be mean to you."  
Typh still wasn't assured.  
"Well, go on. Go meet your prep team." Katniss said.  
The first thing tributes face as soon as they reach the Capitol is a team of… of something. They're supposed to be a prep team for some kind of parade, but really, they don't look even remotely human. Well, they are, but they don't look like it. They did some things to Typh, but he doesn't fell a thing.  
"Oh, goodie!" Octavia exclaimed. "I thought it's going to be bad since we left District 12's tributes and moved on to District 14! I think we can finally get him to Cinna!"  
A moment later, a young man that supposedly is Cinna went into the room, accompanied with Katniss.  
"Katniss, this is…" Typh started.  
"Typh, this is Cinna. He is your stylist for today's parade." Katniss introduced the stylist. Cinna nodded in agreement.  
"So, what is District 14's specialty?" Cinna asked.  
"Whu—wha?" Typh said in confusion.  
"…There's no specialty, is there?" Cinna said gravely. Katniss nodded. "Oh well, then. Come, Typh, let's have a little chat."

"You got lucky there, you know." Cinna commented as he sipped some tea.  
"Why is that?" Typh asked.  
"When I worked with Katniss, she was made stark naked by the prep team and had all the hair except the ones on her head ripped out." Cinna explained. Typh paused in horror. "I think they have a soft spot for someone so young. So! About your costume… What do you like?"  
"Uh… Like, as in material, or like, as in person…?" Typh asked.  
"Both would be good for your interview, but material is sufficient." Cinna explained. "Do you like that girl?"  
Typh knew immediately that Cinna was referring to Leaf. "No."  
Cinna raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was so blatant that I have no doubt in believing that. However, you seem to be very protective of her. What is your relationship?"  
Typh felt Cinna was a good man, and he told him the truth. "I'm her guardian. Well, not legally, but I kind of promised I'll take care of her." Typh explained.  
"Take care of her in the games, you'll need her." Cinna said.  
"Even if I don't need her, I still promised."  
"True enough. Of course, I don't feel like making another pairshipping costume." Cinna said. "Now, what do you like, in material?"  
Typh thought for a while, and said, "Pokémon."  
"Ah, yes." Cinna said. "I also like them. Any favorites?"  
"Typhlosion and Metagross, at the most." Typh said.  
"Yeah, that's kind of tricky…" Cinna mumbled. "I think I can manage something metallic, but Katniss got the fire elementals last year."  
"Well, that's a shame…" Typh mumbled.  
"Don't worry. I'll think of something." Cinna reassured. He then went to a room and started working on the outfit.

The parade was a night to remember, but at the same time a nightmare Typh isn't able to forget just yet. Fueled the fear of being crushed by tones of metal, Typh destroyed the costume inside out at the middle of the parade, which unexpectedly gained the audience's attention. Fortunately, he has his normal clothes on, so he wasn't left stark naked at the rest of the parade. He didn't take notice of what Leaf's wearing, but he bets it's something about water or leaves.

Late at midnight, they finally got to the Training Center. It is to be their home for the next three days before they are going to be released into the arena and kill each other.  
"Well, get some sleep. It's going to be a full day of training tomorrow." Peeta warned. "Oh, Typh? Please don't obliterate anything again."

The next morning, the prep team, Typh, Leaf, and their mentors sat and ate breakfast on District 14's dining room.  
"So, today's the training, huh…" Typh mumbled, playing around with his plate.  
Katniss nodded. "Whatever you do, stay clear of what you're good at. Save it for the Gamemakers."  
Peeta stared at her. "Aren't those Haymitch's words?"  
"Hey, he's a good mentor. Why not take his steps?" Katniss countered.  
"Who are the Gamemakers?" Leaf asked.  
"They're the ones who are going to make your life in the arena a living hell." Katniss answered.  
"Burn in hell." Typh grumbled.  
"Is he always like this?" Peeta whispered to Leaf.  
"Yes, and you whisper so loud, I can hear it although I'm on the other side of the table." Typh said. "Oh, and she's always that quiet. Notice how she only said four words since we went in here."  
Peeta sighed. "By the way, the Gamemakers are going to have an audience with you, so just… play safe around them, okay?"  
"I suggest not to." Katniss said. "If you're good with an arrow or knife, just shoot it at their food."  
"Katniss!" Peeta protested.  
"Hey, I got an eleven for that." Katniss countered.  
"But…"  
"I'm not open for arguments." Katniss cut him off.  
"H… hey!"

After telling Leaf to clear out of the archery station, Typh tried out every single training routine except sword fighting. He saw what Leaf could do to a hunk of 1 meter thick metal using a bow and arrow she acquired from a random guy before they part with District 14, and Katniss told them not to train in the area you master.

Third day. Typh and Leaf trained until its midnight, when the Gamemakers are open for audience. They go from District 1's boy, and then their girl, and then District 2's, and so on. Typh looked at them go, waiting for at least five hours before he got to go. He took a glance at Leaf and hardened his resolution.  
_I'm going to win. I'm winning and going home. _Typh thought to himself, anger totally consuming him.

At the Gamemaker's place, which is really the training place with a balcony, Typh felt for a sword that feels right in his hand. He then sliced up everything in the training place with one fluid motion, even though some of the objects are around one meter in distance from him. Unlike what Katniss said, the Gamemakers are actually paying full attention to him, and they dismissed Typh with happy faces, scribbling in lightning speed on their clipboards.

After the Gamemakers, Typh had to wait for Leaf and go to supper.  
"Well?" Katniss said. "What did you do?"  
"Ladies first." Typh exclaimed.  
"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." Leaf said moderately.  
Peeta stared at her. "**YOU WHAT!**"  
"Well, I just followed Katniss' instructions…" Leaf mumbled.  
"And what did you do?" Peeta asked Typh.  
Typh shrugged. "No big deal, just cut up everything I can see."  
"That's why there were almost nothing I could work on…" Leaf mumbled.  
"Oh well, they should be displaying the numbers by now." Peeta exclaimed. "Come on, let's see your scores."  
Scores are just reminders on how well you did in the Gamemakers' session, ranging from 0-12. Being District 14, Typh and Leaf had to wait until the very end to see their scores. The people from District 1, 2, and 4 all had scores ranging from 8-10. A boy with a sturdy build from District 12 got an 11. District 14's tributes, however, outshined the others.  
"Okay, really now." Katniss said. "What the hell did you do in there to get the both of you a 12?"  
"Uh… Is that a good thing?" Leaf asked.  
"That's the highest score possible!" Peeta exclaimed.  
"Well, like I said, I shot the food in on skewer." Leaf said.  
"…One skewer." Katniss mumbled in disbelief.  
"…Uh…"

Day 4. Interviews. Never being good with crowds, Typh and Leaf doubted this.  
"Don't worry; I'll guide you through the training." Katniss said, taking Typh to another room while Peeta took Leaf to a different one.  
"So, what do I do in an interview?" Typh asked.  
"Answer questions. But most people are playing angles." Katniss answered.  
"So… what do I do?" Typh said.  
"Well, I became myself. Think of them as friends." Katniss said.  
"I can't do that. They captured me and Leaf and are going to make us to fight in a gladiatorial battle to the death. They're not my friends." Typh mumbled.  
"What about me?" Katniss said, repeating Cinna's words. "Can you think of me as a friend?"  
"Duh." Typh said.  
"I'll be somewhere in the crowd. Find me, and when Caesar speaks with you, think as if you're telling me, not the Capitol." Katniss said, proud of her mentoring skills.  
Well, that actually seemed good, so Typh held on to it.

Typh can't really remember the details of the interview, but he remembered Cinna dressing him up and a man that is supposedly Caesar Flickerman talking in the blaring microphone. Before he could think, it was Leaf's turn, then his.  
"So, you're the tribute from District 14!" Caesar exclaimed. "Where were you from, before you got to that district?"  
"Unova." Typh answered.  
"Ah, yes. I hear it's a good place. Is it your hometown?"  
"Yeah." Typh answered.  
"Aw, come on, don't answer so shortly!" Caesar said. "Here, let me help you out. What was the best thing you ever seen in the Capitol ever since you got here?"  
Typh thought for a while, then said, "Huh. I wasn't really paying attention…"  
"No matter. Now tell us how the heck did you manage your score. Twelve, for goodness sake! You even surpassed your mentor!" Caesar exclaimed. It's as if he's trying to help the tributes out. "Hey, girl on fire! You met your match!" The cameras zoomed into Katniss, who kindly waved them away to Typh.  
"Well, I just took a sword and slashed everything in the room." Typh answered.  
"Whatever his sword touched, it either smashed the floor into tiny pieces or got incinerated where it rested." A Gamemaker said through the microphone. "And I mean literally."  
_…What? _Typh thought. _I didn't remember that…  
_"Whoa! I wouldn't count you out in a million years!" Caesar exclaimed as the buzzer rang. "Well, our time is up. Good luck, Typh!"

**A/N.  
**No comments. I wanna write battle chapter!


	4. The Games

CHAPTER 3  
**THE GAMES**

"_If we burn, you burn with us!"  
-Katniss Everdeen_

In the Cornucopia, they have to wait until 60 seconds. Step out before the allotted time, and mines blow your body to the air. After a minute, the gong sounds and everyone rushed out of the Cornucopia. Leaf had made a pact with Typh. He'll look for weapons, and she'll look for supplies. She grabbed a backpack and a coil of rope. She was about to grab a fan of knives when a boy armed with a spear jumped at her. The boy struck the spear until the shaft was inside her belly, making her unable to speak. Before he could pull it out, though, Typh appeared behind him, a hand going through the boy's neck, killing him. Typh's got a bow and a dozen sheathe of arrows, all slung to his back. He grabbed the fan of knives and carried Leaf, judging that there is no time to remove the spear. He dashed whilst seriously maiming anyone he meets in his way.  
"Rest for a while." Typh said. Leaf nodded and went to sleep. He looked for a place to camp and found a clearing near a Clearwater stream. He set Leaf down, who instantly woke up from the pain.  
"Typh…" Leaf managed to mouth out.  
"Brace." Typh ordered. He then pulled the spear off Leaf, who winced in pain. Then, a silver box attached to a parachute bonked him on the head. Typh opened it and saw a headpiece. He put it on.  
"Typh! Can you hear me?" Katniss shouted from the earpiece.  
"Katniss!" Typh shouted in delight.  
"I am monitoring your every move from the control room." Katniss said. "We pulled out enough points to get a headpiece to you."  
"Leaf… She's not doing too good, huh?" Peeta's voice came in.  
A memory surfaced on Katniss' mind. Rue, her ally in the last games, struck down by a spear to her belly, and died… "Typh, it's hopeless. She can't be healed."  
"Yeah? Not if I can help it." Typh exclaimed. He extended a hand at Leaf's wound and closed his eyes. In an instant the wound closed.  
"I… I don't feel a thing…" Leaf said in disbelief.  
"…Okay. How the hell did you do that?" Katniss asked in disbelief.  
"I was born in Viridian." Typh said. "Answer your question?"  
"Err… no." Peeta said.  
Typh sighed. "A legend says that a child is born in Viridian every three years holding special healing powers."  
Peeta raised an eyebrow. "And you're one of them?"  
"Yep." Typh answered. "I still need a media, though. If I have little or no connection to Viridian, I can't use it."  
"…Complicated." Peeta said.  
Typh shrugged. "I don't really get it either. Oh, and Leaf's going to collapse right about…"  
Leaf collapsed.  
"…now." Typh said.  
"…What?" Katniss gaped.  
"I haven't used it in a long time." Typh said. "I'm not perfect. The worse the wound, the more fatigued the target would be."  
"…You're dangerous." Peeta said.  
"You haven't seen me with a gun." Typh snorted.  
"You killed a 16-year-old using your fingers." Peeta countered. "You don't need a gun."  
"Palm." Typh corrected.  
"Whatever." Peeta said.  
"Just build a shelter as Leaf sleeps." Katniss added.  
"Got it." Typh said, picking a good tree.

"Nngh…" Leaf mumbled as she came to. She totally lost her sense of direction and was confused when she saw a metallic wall.  
"Oh, you're finally awake." Typh said.  
"…Did you build this?" Leaf asked.  
"Yeah… why?" Typh asked.  
"Well… because this is a forest, and we're inside a huge metallic room, I can see computers, and I can feel air conditioning." Leaf said.  
Typh's hand flared. Literally. "Geothermal energy, although it didn't come from the Earth's core."

"You know, this is actually cheating." Katniss said through the earpiece. "My pin barely got out because it can be used to stab."  
"Who cares?" Typh said. "I'm just trying to survive."  
"Typh?" Leaf asked. "Who are you talking to?"  
"Our mentors." Typh answered.  
"…Okay, what?" Leaf gaped.  
"You haven't told…" Katniss didn't finish her sentence. A sickening smell filled the room, something like rose perfume and blood. Weirdly, Peeta didn't seem affected by it. He did, however, ask what's wrong. Before she can answer, Snow appeared behind them.  
"…President." Peeta mumbled.

A silver parachute flew down and landed on the entrance of Typh's base. The base is actually a hollowed tree which served as an entrance to an underground battle station filled with any weapon imaginable. Typh went out and grabbed it. "What is this?"  
"I don't know." Katniss admitted. "The president gave it to you."  
"He told you to go 3 miles due west before opening it, though."Peeta warned.  
Typh went west roughly 3 miles and met a meadow. He opened it to find a familiar straw hat…  
"**T… This…!**" Typh blurted.  
"Typh, what is it? Typh!" Peeta shouted.  
"Typh, you got company!" Katniss warned.  
A group of trained mercenaries, careers, Katniss once named, closed around him. Typh didn't care, though. The hat brought a lot of emotions. Hope, that the girl may exist after all, but despair, for if the leader got the hat, what have they done to her? He noticed the situation closing in, and his eyes turned bloodshot red.  
"Uh… Are you sure it's a good idea?" A career asked.  
"It's seven against one, dumbarse!" Another replied. "He doesn't stand a chance!"  
Without thinking, Typh put the hat on. Blinding light covered him.  
"Waah!" A female career exclaimed as the light covered her eyes. When the light dimmed, Typh was already holding two swords; one with a lava red blade, another pure white, and they both have azure handles; they are connected with a ribbon. The ribbon, it was… golden? No, a little dimmer… Yellow? Typh rampaged through the army, the swords moving fluently in a pair, as if they are twin fish connected by a ribbon, swimming in the sky; although each slash held the ferocity of a tiger. The ribbon adjusted its size and length, as if trying to adjust itself to suit the movement of the swords. Within minutes, he had killed all the careers. He took off the hat and examined it, and the swords dissolved into thin air.  
Peeta gaped. "That was like no sword fighting technique I ever seen before."  
"Same here." Typh said, holding the hat dearly.  
"What is that hat, anyways?" Katniss asked.  
"It's… a token. From Viridian Forest." Typh said. It's not a lie, but not the full truth either. "Something's missing, though. I see no Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing."  
"What?"  
Typh sighed. "Feathers, actually. They're usually kept in the ribbon." Typh pointed to a ribbon that surrounded the hat's exterior.  
Katniss shrugged. "Doesn't make much of a difference."  
"It does." Typh said. "I can feel Viridian in this hat, but it's not strong enough without the feathers." Typh pondered off. "I wonder what happened to her…"

**A/N.  
**Okay, just some random notes.  
Pisces represents the fish into which Aphrodite and her son Eros transformed in order to escape the monster Typhon; they are tied together with a cord (I usually say it's a ribbon) on their mouth to make sure they do not lose one another. In the Chinese zodiac, the Tiger's year is represented by the element 'Earth'. Earth (as in the element) is associated to Saturn – described astrologically as a Yellow Dragon. The Tiger is associated with Venus and a certain Metal White Tiger. As for fire, its patron is Mars (representing the Vermillion Bird/Phoenix), which is often seen together with Tiger and Dragon. There are two major dragons in the Chinese Astrology; one is, as I have said, yellow, and another azure (representing wood, or as I like to put it in, leaf).  
That should clear up Typh's new swords.


	5. Halcyon Days

CHAPTER 4  
**HALCYON DAYS **

Snow walked back to his quarters, his hands holding two peculiar feathers. He opened his office door and found someone was waiting for him.  
"Hello, Giovanni." Snow greeted.  
"So, can I have her back?" Giovanni asked, straight to the point.  
"Sure. I'm done with the hat." Snow said.  
Giovanni pulled out a Pokéball and released his Galade.  
"Get the girl back to the hideout in Goldenrod." Giovanni said, and then thought for a while. "Actually, _modify_ her memory for good measure while you're at it."

Typh sat down at the camp, surveying the whole arena in the safety of the camp through a room full of monitors.  
_Day 8… _Typh thought. _7 down, 15 to go… _  
He took a glance at a random one, which displayed the point of view of a camera positioned at a meadow not too far away from the tree headquarters. He spotted a little girl, lying down in a scary pool of blood, flooding the grass.  
"Katniss? Who is that girl on the meadows?" Typh asked.  
In the control room, Katniss searched between screens. "Oh, that's the girl tribute from District 12. She's called Hazel."  
Typh raised an eyebrow. "Hazel, as in a hazelnut?"  
"Yep." Katniss answered.  
"You people really like being named after plants." Typh commented.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Peeta protested.  
"No offense." Typh said. "I mean, like, the last District 11 tribute was called Rue. And Katniss' little sister is named after a primrose."  
Katniss stared in disbelief. "How do you know this stuff?"  
"I also know you named an edible root after your own name." Typh said.  
"That didn't answer my question." Katniss growled.  
"Who cares?" Peeta said. "That just proved how resourceful he can be."  
"I got it out of a library book." Typh said, and the control room went silent. "So, do I make an alliance with her?"  
Peeta shrugged, although Typh can't see it. "It's all up to you. I'm sure I saw her totally pawned the snares training section, so she's valuable. Her mentor's Haymitch, so I think she's okay."  
"Who?" Typh asked.  
"…Never mind."

Minutes at best, they reached Hazel in the meadows, but still careful to bring their weapons; Typh, a single-handed sword, and Leaf, her bow and arrows. Typh got the hat with him, but he can't feel Viridian within it anymore.  
"You think she's alive?" Leaf asked. After a week in the Games, she's grown to be more mature.  
Typh shrugged. "I can feel the life in her, though. And it's strong."  
_What is this? _Typh pondered as he closed into the girl. _She's got a lot of life energy, yet she lies down in a pool of blood… _Typh swabbed the blood with his hand and tasted it. His face fills with terror. _Ketchup…  
_"Leaf!" Typh shouted in distress. "It's a trap!"  
"What?" Leaf exclaimed. Right after, half a dozen tributes jumped at her. Being reminded that her bow was pure metal; she swung it in one slash with a loud battle cry, knocking out three, and making the rest jump to Hazel's side. She turned around to see Typh killing four and maiming two, who jumped to join the remaining three. The cannon fired four times. Then Hazel slowly arose.  
"What's this?" She taunted in an annoying tone, and then wiped the ketchup off herself. "Someone actually set the snare o…!"  
Before she could finish her sentence, a fireball literally blasted her head off, spraying the meadow with a flurry of warm blood.

"RUN!" Typh yelled. Leaf didn't need to be told twice. The other tributes were too slow and got slammed by huge fireballs, but Typh and Leaf managed to escape the meadow, still chased by fireballs.  
"What the heck!" Leaf exclaimed. "Typh, you can control fire and metal, can't you stop this fireball?"  
"I tried." Typh grumbled. "But it seems that they managed to block off any trace of Viridian."  
"The hat!" Leaf shouted.  
"It doesn't work! The hat is only a media, enlarging the power through it!" Typh answered. "It's now a normal hat until I can find the Rainbow and Silver wings! Whoa—"  
Leaf fumbled over a tree's root and fell down on the ground. In a split second, a fireball struck her on the stomach. It's small, but it left a gaping crater on the impact point. Leaf screamed in pain.  
"Damnit, I can't even heal now!" Typh mustered. He took leaf in his arms and ran away from the flurry of flames. "Katniss, can't you give me something I can work on?"  
Katniss thought for a while. "No, there isn't anything that can heal something like that, maybe except your powers."  
"Yeah? I got stripped off that." Typh mumbled in anger and desperation. After a few minutes of running, Typh appeared in a clearing, a stream of clear water running in a river. The fireballs stopped, somehow.  
"You must be out of reach of the launchers." Katniss said.  
"Good." Typh exclaimed. He spotted a cave and decided to create shelter in there.  
"Uh, Typh? That's not a good idea…" Peeta said. In the monitor, though, he can see Typh entering the cave, killing the two dozen grizzly bears in there with bare hands, burning the tracker jacker nest into ashes, and killing all the bees of a honeybee hive.  
"Hey, this place is awesome!" Typh said. "There's meat enough for weeks and a honeybee hive with no bees!"  
"…You're a monster, you know that?" Peeta exclaimed, suddenly noticing Leaf still in Typh's arms, and came to a conclusion that he killed them all with one hand. He decided to shut up before he can give any motive of murder towards him.  
"Hmm… I can't build a nice shelter anymore…" Typh mumbled. He inspected the cave. The room is circular; about 15 meters in radius, walls were made of coal and diamond ore. At the center stood a marble pillar that hung from the ceiling and was embedded to the ground. He can still do some stuff with the help of the hat, so he created some torches using the coal and made beds using the grass he found outside.  
"It's not much, but it's the best I can do without the hat." Typh said. Leaf weakly nodded in approval. "We've got three more competitors; two from District 4 and one from District 7." Typh then stoke Leaf gently on the hair, carefully leading her to bed, successfully doing so without opening the previous wound. "Now you sleep while I figure out how to get that crater closed."

Typh had tried everything. Medical herbs, bandages, layers of moss, clean water… Nothing seemed to work. Luckily, Leaf was asleep, so if she felt any pain, it won't be audible. Typh can't bear the sound of anyone screaming in pain.  
Cue blaring anthem.  
"What…?" Typh lazily looked at the sky. Even Leaf opened her eyes immediately. Typh recognized what's going on.  
"It's Caesar Flickerman." Katniss said. The announcer said something about a feast. Typh was about to turn this down, for he had worse issues than hunger to deal with.  
"Now, hold on." Caesar blared. "I can already imagine the majority of you ignoring this announcement. This is no ordinary feast. Like last year, it will have something every district needed, especially tailored for them. It won't directly solve your problems, though. You have to figure it out yourselves. The items will be at the Cornucopia at 6 am sharp tomorrow."  
Cue another blaring anthem.  
Leaf stared at Typh. "You're not going."  
Typh knew what he needed most. Something with superb healing powers. "Why is that?"  
"You're going to die." Leaf croaked weakly.  
Typh hesitated. "You can't stop me."  
"No, but I can follow you half way or something. Maybe quarter way." Leaf threatened with a weak voice. "And when I can't follow you anymore, I'll call your name. The tributes or animals will then hear my voice and kill me."  
Katniss pondered. "…Peeta, what have you told her?"  
Peeta shrugged. "Guilty as charged."  
Typh sighed. He picked up a recently dropped silver parachute.  
"I'll help you out." Peeta said. "Stay silent."  
Typh didn't move. He was astonished when he saw the contents of the parachute.  
"Do not react to anything I say." Peeta warned. "Listen, though. You've got a coil of rope. You can hit a pressure point and deprive Leaf of air for a split second, making her slump to the pillar. Tie her up then."  
Typh's eyes widened, but other than that, he didn't react. He saw Leaf standing up. _At least she's recovered enough to walk around… _  
"Leaf. Come here a sec." Typh said near the pillar. Leaf nodded and slowly approached him. Once at range, Typh knocked Leaf at a certain point on her back. She threw out all the air in her and slumped on the pillar, to the ground, in a seated position. Typh swiftly grabbed both wrists and tightly bound them behind the pillar.  
"Wh… What are you… doing…?" Leaf asked weakly.  
"Going to the feast." Typh said. He secretly threw a pink capsule into Leaf's mouth. When she realized this, she tried to throw it out, but Typh covered her mouth with his hand.  
"N… no…" Leaf's muffled voice echoed through the cave. She then went unconscious.  
Peeta raised an eyebrow. "That actually brought back bad memories."  
"Burn in hell." Typh commented as he left for the Cornucopia.

"Any second now…" Typh grumbled. Right after that, a table arose. On it were a lot of items, the thing that stood out the most for him were a box labeled 14. He dashed for it, only to see someone grab the no. 4 box and run away. He grabbed his box and opened it. His heart skipped a beat. Inside the box were two feathers; one crimson-golden, and another blue-white.  
"Fancy meeting you here…" Typh mumbled at the Silver and Rainbow wing. He stuck them on the hat's ribbon, and it emanated a glowing light. Suddenly, his senses became sharper. He can sense the remaining two tributes behind him, almost completely ignoring their items.  
_Beating the competition before claiming the prize, eh? _Typh thought. One of them – the boy tribute – threw a golden axe with enough force to chop down an entire forest in one flight. Typh looked back, and a brilliant light covered the Cornucopia.  
"Argh!" The boy tribute exclaimed in pain, although the sound did not last for long. After the light subdued, the boy was nowhere to be seen, his remnants reduced to smoking ash. Typh raised a hand, and something shimmering on the sky began to crack.  
_The force field… _Typh thought. Right after that, it was smashed into a billion pieces, and fire and water washed over the girl tribute. She didn't even have enough time to make a sound. When the tornado subdued, Lugia and Ho-oh floated idly around Typh.

Leaf fluttered her eyelids open. She can't feel the ropes binding her wrists anymore, and the pill Typh threw into her mouth was losing its effect.  
"Good morning." Typh said. He was there all day, and despite of what he said, the sky was visibly dark. He saw the wings and instinctively reached for her stomach, realizing the gaping crater was already gone.  
"…The next time you do that, I'll kill you." Leaf grumbled.  
Typh shrugged. "Be my guest. By the way, I got Ho-Oh and Lugia to kill the last tributes. Two are dead, and as for the last one…"  
Cue cannon booming.  
"…There you go."  
Cue Caesar Flickerman announcing the winner.

**A/N.  
**Sorry about the 'cue' things! I hate writing normal speech, so yeah. The next one might take a while; I'm already planning my next arc…

You know what? I'll end it here and now. Go on to the Epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Typh:  
Typhlosion  
Gyarados [s]  
Raikou  
Ho-oh

Leaf:  
Blastoise  
Loppuny  
Medicham  
Gardevoir

Once the two won the 75th Hunger Games and the 3rd Quarter Quell, Red somehow returned to his old, cheerful self and rescued Typh and Leaf. The two created a building at the vicinity of Treasure Town, and called Typh's team of judges Primal 5, under the guidance of Red. Just as he expected, a few days later, a brown-eyed Riolu and an Eevee with a yellowish tint to its fur came trotting into the building, led by Palkia. Typh grinned, hanged the straw hat on his throne, and called upon his four Pokémon.

**A/N. **  
End of Typh's saga, go on to Gold's Saga. Somehow, Typhlosion and Metagross do not react to the names Meta and Baku, and after the Primal 5 battle, Metagross went missing


End file.
